


Digger Test

by John_V_Jackson



Series: Digger [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, explicit words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_V_Jackson/pseuds/John_V_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an opening to the series. Please understand that this story will go on for a while and this is my first written story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digger Test

He walked up to a building with a neon sign reading "Digger". A long line nearby the entrance suggested that more people wanted to get in than usual, as he walked up to the guard and pulled a card out of his letterman, showing the guard it. The guard nodded, as he opened the door and let him in. Groans of disgruntled people followed behind him as they waited in line. His friends were already waiting for him. "So, you ready Vincent?" Porter said, as Vincent smiled. "Let's go." They walked into the room, in the center of it a cage. A woman danced in it, wearing only a pair of adjusted panties where they barely appeared to cover the body. She danced in a fashion which Vincent found arousing. She gazed in his direction as she smiled. He smiled back. He looked around the room, as he saw a man in one corner. Judging by the shape of his face and ears, he was a fox. He was having a conversation with another fox.  
Vincent and his crew eventually found a table and sat down at it, as they ordered their usual Brachetto d'acqui. It was a sweet tasting blueberry wine, and every time Vincent drank it, it felt like many sexual encounters occurred in his mouth at the same time, an orgy of flavors assaulting him. His friends only drank it because they liked the taste, but Vincent had another reason. It turned him on. This is what made him good at what he did. He always bought a bottle from the club and took it home with him. This bottle would last him about three more days at the club. Vincent never drank till he was intoxicated, as he knew that bad things would follow. Another reason was that he felt better with it in his system. It's taste reminded him of his first cup with his friends as a middle school boy. The things they did when they were done. His ear twitched, as he looked up at a lady sitting at his table. It was the woman who was just in the cage. "Hey Porter." She said, as Porters eyes looked at her quickly and looked away.  
Porter was on the slightly slow side, but he was smarter than Vincent and the others. This troubled Vincent sometimes, but he knew his friend was truly blessed. He had way more sex than the rest of them. Porter was also a very athletically advanced individual, weighing about 210lbs in muscle. Porter didn't believe in relationships though. Slow he might have been, but he never settled down. He had a blunt way of making women see that he wasn't interested in relationships. He grabbed his cup of wine and handed it to her, as he whispered something in her ear. Her face contorted into anger, as she lashed out to slap him. His head darted back, as his expression didn't change. She missed him by a foot. He had done this many times, and the group had stopped questioning it after a while. Vincent downed the rest of his wine, which he only did rarely. Usually he'd savor every flavor. His friend Kauffmin noticed this, as he held his hand up in a way to get Vincent's attention. "What's troubling you Vincent?" He asked, as Vincent sat back and popped his collar. "She left me..." He said, as he looked at the bottle of wine. Kauffmin nodded, as he grabbed it and poured Vincent another drink. Vincent's slight sadness was replaced with reassurance as he remembered what he had built. There were 18 more people like the group he sat in front of. He paid for each and every one of their jackets.  
He had downed about three mugs of wine and was only slightly tipsy. The wine he used to drink before it was strong. Occhio di pernice was an expensive broth of wines that resulted in a sweet taste. This would usually intoxicate him by the first mug. Kauffmin pulled out his knife, as he began switching the blade in and out as he flipped it a few times. He stopped it on out and stabbed it into one of the many knife holes on the table's surface from knives being stuck in it. They frequented to this booth so much, the owner of the bar had given it to them. Vincent had drank so much, he couldn't resist looking at passing women. But, his eye was fixed on one girl. He noticed her walk in, and remembered her when he was walking in. When he had showed the guard the pass, he looked to his left and noticed her. Now, he was lusting after her. He was aware that he was looking at her, but not aware that she was looking at him. His ears prowled back, as Kauffmin followed his gaze. "You dirty bastard!" Kauffmin said, as he patted Vincent's arm. Vincent's ears perked back up, as he sat back and looked at him. Vincent smiled an embarrassed smile, as he said, "Excuse me quickly..." and he stood up.  
He walked in the direction of the lady. She was a cat, like him. He couldn't stop staring at her, as her curves made Vincent feel fuzzy. He sat next to her, as he heard her take a sip of her wine and he looked at her. "Looking for a one-night stand? It isn't here pretty boy." She said, her voice moving throughout Vincent's body, making him quiver slightly. She noticed it, and Vincent knew she did, but she didn't point it out. "Who said it would be a one-night?" Vincent said, as the woman gazed at him. "My name is Janet." She said, as he looked at her. "Vincent Jackson." He said, as he waved for the bartender. He nodded, as he brought the bottle from their table. "Your glass?" Vincent said, as she handed it to him and he took the bottle from the bartender and poured the glass. She took it, as she sipped some of it. Her left ear twitched, as she sat back and closed her eyes. "Brachetto d'acqui?" She said, as Vincent smiled. "Correct." He said, as a smile formed across his face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're a dirty little player..." She said, as she smiled, taking another sip. Vincent grabbed one of her used shot glasses and poured some of his wine in it, quickly drinking it.   
It was on rare occasions he got drunk. But Vincent didn't care right now. He was turned on. Every time she'd adjust herself, his eyes would follow her chest, and whenever she'd stand up to adjust her pants, he'd look at her rear. He took a sip of his mug, cursing silently as he realized it was empty. "Shit." He said, as he looked at his bottle. "We appear to have run out... Let me go get you another bottle." She said, as she smiled. She stood up and made her way in front of him, as she rubbed herself against him doing so. She walked over to the bartender as she asked for a drink. The bartender handed her a drink, but it wasn't what Vincent was used to drinking. He didn't know what it was. She walked over to the table, as she made her way in front of him yet again and sat down. "Would you like a glass?" She asked, as he watched her drop something in it. She looked at him, Vincent's gaze turning from lust to dead curiosity. She laughed slightly, as she said, "It's just some ecstasy to drive you through the night... And even more, me..." She said, as she poured a glass and handed it to him. He looked to his left to see if his friends were there, as they were chatting away. He drank the shot quickly, it's strong pungent taste stinging his tongue. It had an unpleasant taste of citrus, and it was a horrible blend. But it made him feel amazing. She leaned in to kiss him, as he gazed at her. She was moving farther from him in his view. And he suddenly felt tired.

He woke up a few hours later. Some sunlight shone through the barred windows up above him as he looked around. He was still in the bar. He tried to recollect his memories from the day before and drew a blank when he realized they ended with her. He checked his pockets. Comb, lighter, glasses, a small bottle of alcohol he carries for no reason. He felt like something was missing. He looked around, as he noticed his friends dumped out at their booth. They were sleeping in the seats, as he stood up and walked over to them. That's when he realized it. He couldn't hear the jingle of change in his pockets that he usually heard. His wallet. He sifted through his pockets quickly, as he began cursing silently. "Fuck!" He yelled, as the two woke up. Kauffmin drew a long object from his pocket, as he flipped it out revealing a switchblade. "Who's there?!" He said, as he noticed Vincent. He flipped his knife back in, as he sat up and stretched. "What's up boss?" Kauffmin asked, as Vincent pulled out a penny. He laughed, as Vincent gave an angry glare at him. Vincent sighed. He only had like $50 in his wallet along with his change. But he had $250 in his coat's inside pocket.  
Vincent and his crew rolled out of the club, as they found themselves on a street. They were standing on the corner of a sidewalk, as Kauffmin puffed on a cigar. "You know that shit makes you older than you are Kauffmin, right?" Porter said, smiling. "Shut up you dumb fuck." Kauffmin said, followed shortly by the three laughing. They were waiting on a ride from a 'friend'. It wasn't really a friend though. It was 'business', or another way of saying how much curb your gang owns. Although they were a small gang, their name bore weight as the 'Diggers'. The slur that they had been appointed was 'Digs', and they bore the title proudly. Although they were 18 people, they had done many things among the streets, examples being cleaning an entire gang of 34 people off of the streets. They were murderers anyways, and everyone thought they had to go. Though, it didn't take 18 people from the Diggers to kill them. It took 5, and just with switchblades.  
A black limousine pulled up, as the door opened. A man inside wearing a suit gestured for them to enter. Vincent gestured them to follow, as they entered the enlarged car. The car started driving, as classical music began playing quietly. "So, we are aware that your gang is responsible for the disappearing gang of 38." The man said, as Vincent got a better look at his face. He was a dog, wearing a Alfani suit. "Yes, we are responsible." Vincent said, as the man smiled. "Alright... I see you didn't know that a formal dress was required, but you look distinguishable anyways." the man said, as he pulled up his suitcase and opened it. "We are willing to provide firearms for you 18. We'll give you firearms to assassinate people and you'll be paid handsomely." He said, as Vincent smiled. Vincent eyed the pistol, as he knew it's model. It was a Dan Wesson M1911 DW RZ-10, or a DW RZ-10. He grabbed the gun, eyeballing it. He had used it the first time he joined a gang his freshman year. He never used it, but it was a handsome gun to tote around. Although, the gun was never known to be fired, Vincent had other plans for this. "You'll accept our offer?" the man asked, as Vincent nodded. He put the gun on safety and grabbed the holster inside the suitcase and strapped it to his thigh. He put the gun inside the holster as he smiled. The man looked at the driver and nodded, as the car stopped. The man opened the door as Vincent and his friends climbed out.  
Kauffmin looked at Vincent, a wide smile on his face. "Does this mean we'll be doing cool shit now?" he asked, as Vincent nodded. Kauffmin gave a fist-bump to Porter and Vincent thought about the club. They started making their way to it. The man dropped them off on a road leading to it. They got there in about two minutes, as Vincent walked up, the guard opened the door. Vincent walked down the hallway, as he opened the set of doors leading into the club. He looked around, as he started walking to his booth. There was a different lady in the cage this time, and there were slightly different faces, but one stood out. "You guys go sit down, I need to talk to someone." Vincent said, as they made their way towards their booth and he went over to another. He sat next to a lady and grabbed her drink. She faced him, as his guess was correct. "You damn thief!" He said in a whispered voice, as she smiled. She pulled out a black leather wallet and handed it to him. "I wanted to see how far you'd go to have sex with someone you little lady-killer." She said, as he grabbed it and put it in his jacket's pocket.  
He glared in her eye. "You have a lot of nerve..." He said, as she grabbed her drink and took a sip. "You have nerve, and you're still lusting after me." She said, as she smiled at him. He realized that she was correct, as he drew his head back. She wasn't lying either. "How do you know for sure?" He asked, as she chuckled slightly. "Your ears angle back when you're turned on." She managed to laugh out as he felt his head. The bartender brought a bottle to their table, a note attached to it. Vincent read it, as it said 'For the Lovely Couple'. Vincent blushed, as the lady chuckled. "You really want me? You better earn me." She said, as Vincent thought. He then quickly undid the lock on his holster and drew a pistol, placing it on the table. It looked like it was made of silver with some fine wood. Her laughing ceased as he noticed her back into the corner. Nobody heard the gun slam down along with the fact that nobody saw it. She stared at the gun with awe and looked at him. "You are really daring, aren't you?" She said, as she reached for it. He still had his hand on the barrel when she did so, so he removed it. "You aren't worried I'll kill you?" She asked, as he looked around. "The club's guards have a good word in for me. I'm sure if I die, my killer will too." He said, as she grabbed it and looked at it. "A Dan Wesson is a daring gun to be toting around..." She said, as his ears angled back completely and he quivered. She placed the gun down, as he was obviously being turned on by her interest.  
She leaned towards him, as she began breathing on his ear. "You want to take yourself and your drink somewhere nice?" She asked, as his ears cramped, causing him to wince slightly. He nodded, as he stood up, grabbing his pistol and holstering it. He walked over to the booth he came from, as he said, "The guns will arrive at the back of here at around 4:00, don't miss it." He turned and followed after the lady, as he followed her out of the club. When they got outside, Vincent noticed a taxi was already waiting. She hopped in it, as Vincent followed. She leaned towards him and began whispering things in his ear, as she told the taxi driver to go to a location Vincent didn't hear. They arrived at the building, Vincent's head spinning from the massive broth of lust he swam in. He followed her up to a large house, as she opened the door. Just as she did this, Vincent nudged against her, as he pressed his crotch against her rear.  
He had kissed and undressed his way all the way upstairs, she was in nothing but bra, pants and a pair of panties that were visible above her waistline. He pressed her against a wall, as he reached his hands into the sides of her pants. She undid the button as her head rest on his shoulder, her hot breath going down his back. He grabbed her ass, as she squeaked slightly. He chuckled, as this made him think of a squeaky toy. Her pants began sliding down, as he began nipping her neck. He reached for her bra strap, as he slowly undid it. He was in his boxers by the time they got up there, so all she had to do was slide it down. But, he did the honors upon finishing with her bra. Her bra fell to the floor, as she looked down. Her expression was replaced with a glare of lust as he slowly slid her panties down. He grabbed her by her legs, as he planted his face in her moist lips. He slowly licked up and down them, as she moaned with each lick. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it to add onto the moans. He drew back, as he pushed her into the bed. She now lay flat on her back, as he placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her womanhood. He leaned forward to kiss her, as it slid in slightly. She moaned, as slightly was slightly larger than she was used to. He placed his lips on hers, as he then began pushing himself in. For what seemed like an eternity to her, he engorged inches of himself in her, roughly about eight to ten as he looked in her eyes. He then began pushing in a little more, as he then reached the base. She was moaning now along with an uncontrollable breathing fit. He smiled, as he then began to observe her chest. She had roughly a D cup breast size. Impressive as it looked, it felt better as he began palming her right breast. The nipple rubbed slowly around in his hand, as she looked at him and gave him a gaze that seemed to only say "Please." He heeded to this gaze, as he pulled out and pushed in with incredible forces. Her hands gripped the bed tightly as he drove in each time. She began nearing her climax already, as he stopped. She cursed lightly and looked at him, as he leaned in towards her and rolled. This placed her on top, as he smiled. She realized what he wanted her to do as she then began riding her hips up and down on his length. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, moaning lightly.  
After about ten minutes, they were both hot and sweaty messes. He was on top and she was facing away from him being leaned against the bed. Her arms were placed on the bed as he rammed each amazing blow into her moist and sweaty pussy. She was moaning uncontrollably, and he was breathing heavy as each drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. He was incredibly close to climaxing, and she was closer. He began pushing in her harder and harder until he reached a point where each ram had a orgasm of it's own. He leaned against her, as he felt a burning sensation in his crotch. He began moaning now, as he began driving in deeper. He rammed in one last final time, burying himself about twelve inches into her as he felt it come out in streams. She felt it too, as she quivered. He collapsed on her, still buried twelve inches in. He brought his mouth to her ear, as he asked, "Can I crash here for now?" She chuckled slightly, She said yes, as he laughed and pulled out of her. He stood up, as he found his boxers and slid them on. He put on his pants and his t-shirt and slid on his letterman.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will go where the comments want it to. Please notify me where you want it to go, and I'll take it unto consideration.


End file.
